


my resentment blossomed flowers

by wingedHorror



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, its just cute pretty much, they may or may not fuck next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedHorror/pseuds/wingedHorror
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction in quite some time, so apologies for it being so short.Tumblr: freowineTitles all from Small Red Boy by AJJ
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	my resentment blossomed flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a fanfiction in quite some time, so apologies for it being so short.  
> Tumblr: freowine
> 
> Titles all from Small Red Boy by AJJ

Oh dear.

_Oh dear._

Suddenly, quite a lot began to make sense. No wonder she had been so distracted recently.... 

The Doctor stared down at her feet in recollection of all the moments this revelation should have been so painfully obvious. But, being her oblivious and aloof self, she had missed all the signs. Her beautiful eyes, her soft face, the way every little brush of hands and touch of shoulders sent a shiver down her spine and a blush to her cheeks.

"Doctor?" 

She whipped around quickly at the sound of her name, and found herself face to face with the very subject of her thoughts, which she must have been so lost in said thoughts that she hadn't noticed Yasmin Khan walking up the steps and towards her. 

"Oh sorry Yaz, didn't see you sneaking up on me there!", She stepped backwards, blushing slightly at her closest companion and looking up at her before lowering her eyes to the floor once again.

Yaz didn't fail to notice the shy glance and on an impulse put her hand up to the blondes chin and lifted her face to look at her eyes.

"Is everything alright Doctor?", she asked the spooked alien. The woman's mouth opened and closed for a short time before she squeaked a quick "Yes!" and sped out of the kitchen mumbling something about needing to check on some gizmo in the console room. 

Yaz rolled her eyes at her antics. She had been hinting for ages, very much in an obvious manner that she wanted to be more than friends with the Doctor, but every time she did the blonde rushed off with some excuse on her lips.

She quietly trailed after the woman, following the way to the console room with the TARDIS clicking and beeping in her wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yaz tip-toed up the steps and stood behind the woman as muttered to herself, staring at the many switches and levers and very pressable buttons. The blonde didn't notice her presence, which she knew meant she was lost in thought.

"Come on Doctor, just go and do it! The worst thing that can happen is her saying no.... well or leaving. Maybe this is not a good idea actually...", She rambled to herself. "It's just a simple three words come on, 'I love you', that's all...".

Yaz smirked to herself and trod carefully towards the Doctor, the woman she had fawned over for the past year of her life..

"A simple three words, Doctor?"

She slowly turned around, shocked at the intrusion but horrified at the implications of what she'd heard...

"Yaz, I- I'm sorry, but- ah, how much did you hear, uh- of that?", She stuttered.

"Enough,", She smiled again softly.

"I well- I should uhm do this properly," The Doctor turned around stiffly and began to speak.

"Ever since I saw you at your flat and watched you take control and saw you be so curious and open minded about other planets and every time you say something so smart and you continue to amaze me and you- You just make my hearts do the thing and it honestly freaks me out-"

The timelord was cut off suddenly by a hand on her shoulder that pulled her around to face Yaz. Finally their lips met in the glow of the TARDIS and their eyes slipped closed as they kissed their counterpart softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Just make your hearts do the thing, eh Doctor?", Yaz giggled good naturedly looking down at the woman in her arms who blushed and muttered, "Shut up," as she mockingly pushed her.

"Alright alright!" The brunette lifted her hands in defeat before once again taking the Doctors hand.

"I don't suppose you'll be wanting to go out on an adventure after that?" The alien said, already knowing the answer.

"Not now no, I think I'd prefer to rest for a bit and just sit around really.", She replied as the Doctor nodded and flipped whatever switches she always did and the immense ship trembled a shook for a short moment before landing in the vortex and calming.

Coming up behind her, Yaz put her arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "I'd prefer to stay in and cuddle you," before swiftly turning and sitting on the console to the side of her.

The Doctor gasped and looked affronted at this, crossing her and stuttering, "Don't be mean!".

"I don't know what you're talking about,", She smirked as they walked towards the living room and linked arms.


End file.
